Comming Back
by InuKagsha
Summary: What if Liz told Max about the future Max? What happens when they fall back in love and the future lovers come back?
1. Default Chapter

If I owned Roswell...Max would be my personal slave. But alas he is not therefor I don't own it!  
  
"After All"  
  
Max sat on his bed in a deep depression. Over and over in his head zoomed the picture of Liz and Kyle together in bed.  
"Why?" Max kept asking himself, an answer never arriving. Just then a song popped on his stereo. The Eve 6 song Think twice. "oh the irony" Max mused to himself, then he proceeded to sing along.  
  
"When all is said and done  
  
And dead does he love you  
  
The way that I do  
  
Beathing in lighting  
  
Tonight's fighting  
  
I feel the hurt so physical  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around come around no more  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around no more  
  
She spreads her love  
  
She burns me up  
  
I can't let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
I've said enough  
  
Enough by now  
  
I can't let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
Wait till the day you finally see  
  
I've been here waiting patiently  
  
Crossing my fingers and my t's  
  
She cried on my shoulder begging please  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around come around no more  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around no more  
  
She spreads her love  
  
She burns me up  
  
I can't let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
I've said enough  
  
Enough by now  
  
I can't let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
What is it you really want  
  
I'm tired of asking  
  
You come wasted  
  
When I showed up and he was there  
  
I tried my best to grin and bear  
  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
  
And as we speak I'm going down  
  
Cause she spread her love  
  
And burnt me up  
  
I can't let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
I've said enough  
  
Enough by now  
  
I can't let go  
  
I can't get out  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around come around no more  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
  
Come around no more" When Max finished another song popped up. Puddle of Mud's Someday. Max jumped up and pressed the off button. "What the hell?!"  
Across town Liz sat crying over the entire situation, knowing Max doesn't love her now. Telling Maria didn't help much, all she needed right now was the one thing she couldn't have. Max. She then got up and climbd down her fire escape and ran towards the Evan's home.  
Ten minutes later she arrived outside his window. She had thought this through over and over and she knew what to do. She knocked on his window.  
Max to up to see who it was, and when he saw that it was Liz, fury crossed over his eyes. "Go away Liz"  
"No Max. You have to know this!" Liz said boldly yet crying at the same time, "it's a Checkoslavokian issue." Max obliged and opened his window "What is it?" Max forced out.  
"You future self, Max, he came," She tried to keep her voice  
steady, "he told me I had to break us up, a-and make you fall out of  
love with me," Liz broke down and collapsed outside crying. "I didn't  
cheat Max I didn't cheat!" Liz kept repeating over and over crying"  
"I knew I could NEVER trust 16 year old versions of ourselves!"  
Max jumped down and picked up Liz and pushed her behind him,  
defensive against the two figures approaching him. "Who are you?"  
A girl stood forward. "Don't you recognize me Max? I'm your girl  
friend behind you."  
Liz visibly tensed behind Max and whispered in his ears "See?"  
Is all she said before fainting into Max's arms. 


	2. Chapter 2 Forceful Love

Okay this one is cheesy......but it um works onto the plot.....OKAY I WANED TO WRITE FLUFF! I'M SORRY! I LOVE FLUFF!!!!!! OK thanks for the review Jen!  
  
"Future Liz and Max"  
  
The original seven people and the two new people sat in the Crashdown Café, the seven teenagers nervously shooting glance at each other. Liz was laying on Max's lap incapacitated, Michael and Maria sat together Maria clinging to Michael, Alex and Isabel sitting together nervously and Tess sitting all alone. ((A/n I hate Tess)) The two adults sat next to each other not nervously but very seriously and somewhat maddened. The teenage Max finally spoke up holding Liz closely, "What do you both want?" "Well we both want you two," The future Max said pointing to Max and Liz, "to stop loving each other so the world does not end. Also I am not Max any more and this isn't Liz. Our names are Zan and Rachel. We changed them to get away form Roswell." Everyone was completely dumbfounded. Blank stares were thrown at the two outsiders and Liz started to come to. "Max?" Liz said quietly and confused. Max stood up and carried Liz to the back bathroom and locked the door and waited patiently as she came to. When realization came into her eyes Max couldn't help but smile at her,  
"Max are you okay. What about everyone else? What's going on? Are they here? Were ARE we?" Liz said panicking, to settle her down he laid a hand on her face.  
"Liz everyone's fine. They're here to make us not love each other. That wont happen. Okay? We'll be fine, are you okay?" Max asked.  
"Uh yeah I guess so. I won't stop loving you because they say to." Liz said with determination in her eyes. `"I know that and vise versa we love each other and that's that. SO let's go out there okay? We'll be fine I'll protect you okay?" Max asked earnestly. "Okay." 


End file.
